Which of these numbers is composite? ${3,\ 11,\ 29,\ 49,\ 71}$
Solution: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 3, 11, 29, and 71 each have only two factors. The factors of 49 are 1, 7, and 49. Thus, 49 is the composite number.